During the past year, the Imaging Sciences Informatics Section (ISIS) of Rad&IS/CC, formerly known as MRIPS/MEDx, has been increasing its data computation, data storage, and image visualization and analysis capabilities in support of the NIH ICDs. Currently, ISIS has three (3) major components: 1) Provide a Research PACS (e.g. Picture Archive and Communication System) for Rad&IS and its collaborators. This unique system not only permits the storage of DICOM images but also affiliated documents, spreadsheets, waveforms, and other non-image data in their native formats. Overall security will be maintained ActiveDirectory (AD) with AD-based groups provided ACL (AccessControlList). We have also been collaborating with the CRIS and BTRIS groups within the Clinical Center to provide access to radiological images via those systems. 2) Provide data computation and storage for the clinical and research components of Rad&IS in order to facilitate their clinical and research efforts in support of NIH ICDs. a) The data server subsystem consists of multiple Apple Xservers and Xsan and RAID components providing approximately 100 TERAbytes of storage with security provided by access control lists using NIH Active Directory system b) The data computation subsystem consists of numerous RedHat Linux 64-bit multi-processor machines with high-speed connectivity to the Rad&IS storage subsystem and access security provided by NIH Active Directory system c) SAMBA (e.g. SMB)- and AppleFileProtocol (e.g. AFP)-based shared folder availability for PCs, Macs, and other machines within Rad&IS. Shared folders exist for general use (DATA), labs and workgroups (GROUPS) and also individual users (USERS). Security and access control is provided by NIH Active Directory system. 3) Maintain a versatile set of image processing applications to facilitate the analysis and visualization of medical images. This library includes, but is not necessarily limited to, a. MEDx from (Medical Numerics, Inc.) which was jointly developed by NIH and Medical Numerics, Inc. b. IDL from ITT Visualization, Inc. c. MATLAB (incl. numerous toolboxes) from Mathworks, Inc. d. AMIRA from Visage Imaging for e. AFNI f. MIPAV g. SPM h. RemotEYE In addition to training new users in the use of MEDx, until mid-2012, ISIS maintained on-site support services for MEDx, consisting of not only normal problem solving/consulting, but also the development of new features and functions for MEDx